The Labyrinth
by animeangel9
Summary: Life's problems is one big maze and Kagome is thrown in the middle of it when she came across an unusual tale of Feudal Japan-where unrequited love and despair are at every turn.Can she solve the puzzle?Or will she be stuck in the Labyrinth forever?


Disclaimer: After all the stories I'm gonna come up with- I SHOULD own it- but I don't(and never will) sorry people!

IT'S A HALOWEEN PRESENT YALL!!

A/N: HEY PEOPLE!! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!

Sorry!! I just HAD to get this idea out of my head!! I thought it would be new and original- wait till you read the next two chapters to decide if its new and original- kay!You know my pairings- Inu/Kag- ALWAYS!!! LOL – well R&R kay!

****

~*~*~*~*~_Proluge_~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once upon a time, there was a castle on the top of a hill, looking over a beautiful ocean, and a seaside town to compliment it. In this castle, King Inutashi lived with his 1st wife- Toriko, and his concubine. Both females fathered a child for the king, two lovely baby boys- one three years older, and the castle was again filled with the life it had once had years before. They hired maids, cooks and gardeners to upkeep the castle, so they were able to raise the children properly. The King was happy with his life, and he wished he could go on like that forever. But forever was just a dream for him. One day he heard a rumor that there was resentment between the two wifes, and their sons against each other. The news almost broke his heart- but deep down he knew this was going to happen. He inquired of them on the matter but they denied it again and again. While the King was in his chambers trying to come up with a solution to the problem they won't admit he heard a loud crash and a scream. Running towards the sound he came to his sons room- there he saw his first wife pinned to the bed with an arrow through heart. There was no blood, but her eyes looked lifeless. Tears in his eyes he moved to pick her up when he heard yet another scream. Dashing out toward the balcony he leaped from the rails and landed down in the castle courtyard. Running through the mazelike shrubs he listened intently for any sound of another being. Hearing a slight rustle, he ran towards the sound. He turned into a dead end and dropped to his knees at the sight before him. 

His concubine stood before his younger son, the string of the bow still quivering. He had arrived one scene too late. His son was pinned to the wall of shrubs by the arrow in his heart, again, no blood, but eyes as lifeless as ever.

"His soul is in those bushes" she said "he'll live on forever. Talk to him if you want, he'll hear you, he just can't respond."

Dropping the bow and arrow she walked past him, stopping a few feet away from him, she answered the question that had been pounding in his head. Why?

"You never loved me…" he sat there starring at his son as her smell completely disappeared.

An ominous cloud loomed over the castle that day.

Later, he heard a high-pitched cry for help- and a war cry cut short, King Inutashi didn't budge, He didn't have to move to know who just got killed- he could smell their blood thick in the air- the blood of his kin.

Refusing to cry he sat there looking up into the sky at the large ominous cloud that seemed to loom over only the castle.

After an hour he heard faint footsteps. They got louder and louder and louder until the King knew that the person was near him. He didn't budge. 

A dark figure overshadowed him, walking toward him slowly. The King was stretched out on his back starring up at the sky, when the man drew a sword.

The figure snickered and brought his sword down.

"Long Live the King"

On hearing that the King broke down and in one final spout of energy he plunged his claws through the mans chest as the sword sliced all his vital organs.

The King fell on top of the man, ready to let go, but the figure tried desperately to live. The king saw an arrow on the ground and drove in through his back and into the man heart. 

The arrow felt warm, and he began to fade away. The man succumbed to the warmth also.

As the King sighed he starred at his dead son, still pinned to the bushes, he smiled, and with his last breath he said:

"Long Live the King…"

The End

"What? No happy ending?"

"Not everything in life has a happy ending you know"

"No damsel in distress, wakeup kisses, frog princes, or swan princesses?"

"Nope, nope, nope, and no."

"Kagome-nee, this book sucks!!!"

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders "I think it's a wake up call- not everything end up the way you want it to- its very realistic and educational."

"If I wanted education, I'd go to school- I want a story book with pretty princesses and princes and castles and swans and dragons and…"

Kagome sighed and looked out the window over the castle courtyard. It was dark out and the moon lit up the sky. He little sister refused to go to bed and she was stuck with cleanup duty downstairs in the kitchen. The maids were off for the day.

"…and dwarfs and evil mermaids and…hey Kag-oneesan, are you listening?"

"Hai, hai. Rin-chan, why don't you go to bed?"

"No!! I wanna better story. And why did the King have claws?"

"Oh, most of these old ancient stories are about feudal Japan, where they say youkai were ruling Japan. So the King was probably another youkai."

"Honto? Wow- no that's interesting!! Were they pictures in the book?"

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed off as she was looking outside. There was a large black cloud that seemed to only float above her castle, then as soon as it came, it left.

"Kag-oneesan, can I see it.?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she passed the 10 year old the 100 year old book for her to see.

"Hey, I can't understand this, and the pictures are faded."

"The book is ten timesas old as you are- its ancient writing."

"Oh" Rin squealed. "How pretty!! Look at the sons Kagome-nee!! Pretty!!"

Kagome glanced at the book just so she could entertain her sister, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was the last picture- the one with the King lying on the ground looking at his dead son pinned to the wall of bush. Kagome swore she felt her heart constrict, and then she heard a heartbeat.

The heartbeat become more erratic, and she checked her pulse- her heart had stopped beating.

The heartbeat pounded in her ears as she starred at the picture. "….Kirei…"

The beat slowed.

Thump

Thump

….T h u m p

It stopped.

"Ah!! Kagome-nee!! The doors the doors!!!!!"

Broken from her trance Kagome jumped of the bed and rushed to close the balcony doors that had been flung open by the wind that brought along a summer storm with it. She pushed against the door as the rain and debris came into the room through the glass paneled door.

"Wow, what a storm- it was fine a minute ago!" Rin looked at Kagome who now was slightly damp.

Kagome sighed and went to tuck Rin into bed.

"Goodnight."

"But Im not tired!"

"Yeah- but I AM" Kagome hissed. "Now go to bed."

Rin rolled her eyes and buried herself under her thick comforter. "Oyasumi Kagome-oneechan"

Kagome smiled at the term of endearment from her little sister. "Oyasumi Rin-chan. Aishiteru.

Kagome waited until Rins' breathing become more stable, then she got up and went to the balcony doors.

Looking outside she mentally sighed- knowing what she has to do tomorrow- and the day after that- and the day after. This entire week is going to be one living hell for her. 

Looking down into the courtyards she smiled- and wished she could be down there right now, playing in a puddle or something- but that- of course- wouldn't be 'dignified' and her mother would scold her for it. She had been staring for a while- when she saw a flicker of light in the courtyard, then it disappeared into the greenery.

Curious Kagome watched to see if she would see it again. _Probably a lightning bug or something_

But then she saw a silhouette of a figure dance on the wall of bushes. It looked as if was fighting an invisible force. Then it disappeared. 

Kagome watched on. _Ok, um, maybe its just some trees or something._ T h u m p: T h u m p- her heart was at it again.

The light returned. It floated around for a bit then in began to float up, up, up- right into a dark cloud that seemed to hang over the castle. It merged into it- then dissipated.

Kagome watched on with interest, and when she saw nothing she sank to her knees and propped up her chin with her elbow balancing on the glass pane of the door and the palms open.

Half expecting to see the strange light again she smiled to herself. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm her nerves.

"Happily ever after…….ne?"

And the dark ominous cloud loomed over the castle on the hill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A /N: 

I WILL get around to Seduce Me and Opaque Rouge!! I PROMISE I just needed a break.

School is taking up crazy time. But this idea was killing me- so I had to!

Review- please. I would really appreciate it!!

I will get 'SM' chapter 16 up soon- kay!

'OR' chapter 2 will come out afterwards.

Happy Halloween!!


End file.
